


Dark Magic + Brand + Murdoc

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [16]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Merlin (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forced to beg, Gen, Mac as Merlin, Secrets, Whump, Whumptober 2020, so much whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Written originally  with the prompt for Whumptober Day 16 in mind, Mac's powers manifest with horrible consequences (the  rest can be found at Witchfinder + Blowtorch + Jack)No 16. A TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAYForced to Beg | Hallucinations
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Angus MacGyver & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dark Magic + Brand + Murdoc

After Jack left him Mac fell into a deep sleep, the exhaustion and stress of the day overtook him and he fell into contented in his sheets. Perhaps that’s why he didn’t hear the soldiers, perhaps that’s why he didn’t register them until they were pointing guns in his face. The jab of a rifle woke him up and multiple lights being shoved in his eyes. Mac held up his hands to shield himself from the glare, the soldiers grabbed him from his bed.

_“Wait, stop! I…what’s happened??”_ Mac tried to ask a got a punch in the face for his pains

The soldiers dragged him through the hallways of the Phoenix, people came out to watch as there was so much noise. What they saw was Mac dressed in an oversized t-shirt and his jeans barely awake being pulled along, the injuries under Murdoc hadn’t yet healed. He made for pitful sight, but no one stepped in, they just watched. Mac managed to lift his head at some point and looked around, he desperately wanted someone to help, anyone to stop the guards, where was Jack? What had happened to cause this? Mac stumbling managed to pull himself up. They made it the main hall of the foundation, where large meetings and formal functions were held and where Oversight held court and gave orders.

Oversight was there, sitting in a large leather chair, flanked by scientists on one side and soldiers on his other. General staff hovered in corners too, talking quietly, gesturing or drinking coffee, oversight liked having people around him. All the noise stopped when Mac entered the room. The guards dumped Mac in front of Oversight. Mac stayed on his knees, maybe he could get himself out of this by playing the weak fool, it had worked before. He waited offering a small prayer to any gods who were listening

_“Do you know why you’re here?”_ Oversight asked firmly

Mac shook his head

_“Look at me when I ask you a question.”_

Mac lifted his head and looked Oversight square in the eye

“No I don’t sir.”

_“It’s interesting, you look so ordinary, so uninteresting, barely worthy of my notice. Yet, you’ve got a secret, don’t you...a dirty secret. You’re a poison, a monster hiding in our ranks.”_

At this point Mac stood up horrified, ready to defend himself

_“What? I haven’t done anything! Why have I been brought here? What crime am I supposed to have committed?”_

_“You’re a witch..”_

Now when this came out of Oversight’s mouth, some odd and frankly slightly irrational bit of MacGyver’s brain desperately wanted to correct him and point out that the term was warlock, witches were women. Thankfully he managed to restrain this impulse because it really wouldn’t have helped. He opted for flat denial

_“No…I’m not.”_

_“Ahhh, but you are, Mr MacGyver. You bewitched us, you bewitched me, my son, your colleagues, you turned them into your little puppets….you cast your poison on us all.”_

_“What ?? no I didn’t…Jack is my friend! I haven’t bewitched anyone, where is he? I’ve not done anything.”_

_“Don’t call my son by his name, you’ve no right.”_

At this point Oversight paused and gestured to the soldiers who surrounded him, two of them left and brought in someone in a wheelchair – Jack. Only it wasn’t Jack really, Dalton’s face had been wrecked, he’d been beaten so badly his face had lost some of his shape. There was a long slash across one side of his face. Bruises extended down his neck and chest. He instinctively moved forward, but the soldiers held him back.

_“I didn’t do this!!! Please you have to believe me. I swear to you I didn’t do this! Jack’s my friend, I would never hurt him. Someone else has done, something else, let me find out what! I’m begging you please…I can find out!”_ Mac said as the guards gripped his arms.

_“I already know…you did this to him. You cast some spell, you tricked him, you made him see things, you trapped him and then you beat him…_ ” Oversight said, every word dripping with rage and disgust.

_“I didn’t do any of that!! I can prove it! I’m begging you please! Let me find out what happened to him….”_ Mac pleaded

_“ I do need not your proof, I have a loyal servant already…”_

At this point Murdoc walked forward smiling, his hands together nodding at Oversight. Mac stumbled when saw him…this wasn’t possible! Murdoc had no proof! Just random conjecture…, just the crazy guy in the dungeon. Mac dipped his head

_“Please…I can prove to you I didn’t do this…I can tell you what happened to your son….please.”_

_“Silence Warlock!!!”_ Murdoc snapped, he turned to Oversight

_“Sir…I am truly sorry for what has happened to your son. This creature caused you such pain, it should be punished! I would punish it for you and all your people, show you it’s power and make it suffer, the way it has made your son suffer.”_

Oversight nodded at this, Murdoc gestured to the guards. They forced Mac onto his knees, pulling his arms apart. Mac watched Murdoc pull a…a branding iron…out from…well seemingly his coat. Who the hell just casually carries a branding iron around with him? Mac saw that it wasn’t an ordinary one, it was shaped into a specific symbol. Mac picked up the old world language carved into it, it was magic. Mac pulled against the guards to try and escape, the rage filling him, magic! Magic was being used to force him to reveal what he was! Murdoc made a great show of walking around him to his back, he pulled yet another weapon out, a long silver knife and sliced opened Mac’s t-shirt, revealing his bare back.

_“Oversight I do this to honour you and your son!_ ” Murdoc said with a final flourish, the branding iron began to glow seemingly with no one lighting it. He swung it and slammed it into the centre of Mac’s back. He screamed, his eyes lit up from the pain, he couldn’t control, the dark magic pouring through his system like poison, his body fought against it on instinct. Murdoc grinned at the pain and grabbed Mac’s wrenching the boy’s head up, but then the glow in Mac’s eyes intensified, glided light began to fill the room, his power started to pour out. The light pierced a whole in the ceiling, the walls, he pulled his head away from Murdoc, but he held on. The guards let go terrified of what they were seeing, Mac tried to use his hands to cover the light, but it didn’t work, the power just spread to other parts of his body. His limbs started to shimmer, his hands, his arms as the power increased, still Murdoc kept a grip on him, taking such pleasure in the pain he was causing. Mac continued to scream as his magic built up, forced out of him like an animal. Finally Murdoc let go, for fear of burning his hands and dying himself. Oversight moved away shielding his eyes, he ordered his soldiers (those that remained) to shoot Mac, the soldiers raised their guns and then there was an explosion.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> What did you guys think? Was this chapter too much? I liked the idea of this as a kind of contrast to previous scenes I'd written of how Jack reacts to Mac's powers. Let me know what you think!!


End file.
